The present disclosure relates to a sheet storage cassette which is used in an image forming apparatus such as a digital copying machine or a laser printer and which stores sheets and an image forming apparatus which includes such a sheet storage cassette.
Conventionally, a paper feed cassette (sheet storage cassette) is widely used which stores a plurality of sheets stacked in layers and which separates and transports the sheets to an image formation portion in the main body of an image forming apparatus one by one according to an image formation operation.
As the paper feed cassette described above, a paper feed cassette is known where a sheet storage portion which stores sheets, a sheet stacking plate which is arranged in the sheet storage portion and in which the sheets are stacked on the upper surface, a rack which is formed on the bottom surface portion of the sheet storage portion and which is extended along a paper feed direction and a back end cursor which can be moved along the rack and which makes contact with the back ends (end edge) of the sheets so as to align the sheets are provided.
In the rack, a plurality of rack teeth arranged with a predetermined pitch in the paper feed direction are provided, and in the back end cursor, a plurality of engagement protrusions which engage with the rack teeth and a lever portion which is operated so as to move the engagement protrusions upward are provided. In a state where the lever portion is operated, the back end cursor is brought into contact with the back ends of the sheets, thereafter the operation of the lever portion is cancelled and thus the engagement protrusions engage with the rack teeth such that the movement of the cursor is regulated. In this way, the back ends of the sheets are aligned in a predetermined position.